


"Hip With the Kids"

by LokiLetsDoLamp



Series: Avengers One Shots [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Meme, Memes, Vines, spiderson, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLetsDoLamp/pseuds/LokiLetsDoLamp
Summary: Tony, bless his soul, is trying to be "hip with the kids." Irondad needs a lesson.





	"Hip With the Kids"

 

"Spell Colorado," Peter said.

 

"I´M A GIRRAFE!!!" Tony shouted.

 

Peter facepalmed and let out an exasperated sigh. "I don´t think...that´s now how it even goes." Peter said, obviously very disappointed in Tony.

 

"yEeT yEeT mOtHeRfUcKeR" Tony tried to sing, horrible off key.

 

"I´m disowning you." Peter said, and it took everything in him to not call Tony an uncultured swine and cutting off all contact with him.

 


End file.
